Dancing Is Never Easy
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Gwen has a huge lack of faith in her dancing abilities. When she enlists the help of Merlin, she feels like it is completely hopeless. That is until one person shows up and helps her regain the faith she thought she never had... I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! One-shot


**A/N: Another from the notebook! I keep finding them so I am busy improving and writing them up! :) This one is one that I thought could be a possibility and I could not surpass the opportunity to write some cuteness between my favourite ship! :)**

 **Enjoy this story!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

Arthur and Gwen's wedding was the highlight for everyone in the kingdom. It was unheard of for a person of royal blood to marry someone so low as a commoner. But this did not matter to the young King of Camelot.

"It is not much longer until we have to dance." Gwen whispers in Arthur's ear, twisting her hands together as nerves begin to take over. Arthur notices this and takes one of her hands in his to prevent the shaky movements.

"Do not worry. Remember what I said to you a few days ago, Guinevere. We are going to be fine." Gwen looks at Arthur as he kisses her knuckles. Memories fill her mind at Arthur's words and she remembers the events from a few days previously.

...

 _"Merlin, this is hopeless!" Gwen exclaims, dropping her arms and stepping backwards. Merlin grimaces and walks to a chair at the edge of Gwen's temporary room, sitting down on it._

 _"You finally have the basics though." he says, rubbing his foot from where Gwen has trodden on his feet multiple times. "Despite memorising the movements from simply observing, you have done very well."_

 _Gwen groans and sits on the chair that is directly opposite Merlin's._

 _"The wedding is in three days. I cannot master this dance. At this rate, Arthur and I will not be dancing at all!" she sighs and looks down at her hands which are fiddling with her new dress, made simply for the purpose of getting used to the length of the skirt for her wedding dress._

 _Merlin looks over at the other end of the room and sees Arthur standing there. He sees Merlin's gaze and places his finger to his lips. Merlin nods in understanding._

 _"Stand up, Gwen." Merlin says, going over to his friend with his hands outstretched. Gwen reluctantly takes them and stands._

 _"There seems to be no more point of me doing this, Merlin. I am already doomed to embarrass myself, and Arthur, when it is time to dance."_

 _"Do not say that." Merlin orders and spies a length of fabric. He goes over to it, picks it up and returns to Gwen._

 _"What are you doing, Merlin?" Gwen asks, confused. Merlin places the fabric over Gwen's eyes and ties the ends together behind her head._

 _"There we go." Merlin says with a smile and sees Arthur silently approach closer._

 _"What is the purpose of the blindfold?" Gwen asks. Merlin takes her hands and readies them both to go through the dance again._

 _"You are distracted by your feet. Now, you cannot see them and you will not be distracted by them." Merlin says simply and places Gwen's hand on his shoulder._

 _"This is going to hurt your feet even more." Gwen warns but listens to Merlin's countdown. He counts down from three and they begin to move together. After no more than a minute, Gwen stands on Merlin' sore foot, and he yelps. She immediately drops her arms and stands back._

 _"Do not give up, Gwen." Merlin says, rubbing his foot again. Gwen just huffs and removes the blindfold. Her eyes go wide when she sees her betrothed watching her with a small smile on his face._

 _"How long have you been standing and watching this disaster?" Gwen asks, her hands going to her heated cheeks._

 _"About ten minutes." Arthur says and walks up to Gwen. He places his hands on her wrists to bring her hands away from her face. "I believe that it is a disaster because you are dancing with the wrong partner."_

 _Gwen looks at Arthur then at Merlin._

 _"I would dance with him from now on, Gwen. My feet are hurting so it is his turn." Merlin says, pointing to Arthur._

 _"Alright. But if I trample on your foot once, I am stopping today." Gwen says and looks at Arthur._

 _"Fair enough. But, you will not be trampling my feet."_

 _"You seem so sure of that." Gwen says, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand._

 _"I am and do you know why?" Arthur asks, bringing her closer._

 _"Pray tell me, my lord." Gwen says._

 _"I am sure of it because you will be focussing on me instead."_

 _Arthur suddenly begins to move and when he sees Gwen trying to look down, he picks up her chin with his hand._

 _"Look at me. Focus only on me." he mumbles and Gwen is transfixed. After what seems like only a few moments, the couple stop moving._

 _"Have we forgotten some steps?" Gwen asks, wondering why it was over so soon._

 _"No. You simply focussed on me and performed the steps perfectly." Arthur says and kisses Gwen's forehead._

 _"Really? I actually did it?" Gwen asks, shocked. She looks to Merlin but he isn't there._

 _"You did. When we dance for the first time as husband and wife just remember to focus on me."_

 _"Are you sure I did not stand on your feet?"_

 _"Certain. If you had, I would have yelped like Merlin has been doing."_

 _Gwen laughs and kisses Arthur, placing her hands on his chest. He draws back and rests his forehead against hers._

 _"I love you, Arthur." she whispers, stealing another kiss._

 _"I love you, too."_

 _..._

"Focus on me." Arthur whispers as they take their position in the centre of the dance floor. Gwen kicks out the back of her dress slightly to avoid standing on it before placing her hands where they need to be.

Gwen takes a deep breath and steps closer to Arthur. She hears the music begin but as her focus slips intently to Arthur, she is unaware of her body's movements. Together, the King and Queen glide gracefully across the dancing space. They focus only on each other and eventually, other couples join in the dance.

Once it is over, Arthur and Gwen share a small kiss before evacuating back to their seats. Gwen sits down and takes a gulp of her wine.

"We did it." Arthur says, placing a kiss on her temple.

"We did. It took a lot but we did it." Gwen replies with a smile. "Honestly, whoever said that dancing was easy must be completely dim-witted."

"I agree." Arthur takes Gwen's hand and looks at her, a smile gracing his lips and happiness filling his being. "Dancing is never easy but with you by my side, it is the easiest thing in the world."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
